The present invention pertains generally to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to a method and system of communication between peripherals and a smart card utilizing wireless technology.
A method for authenticating a user using a personal identification number is well known. For example, a user may desire a print job requiring confidentiality over a network wide printer. In order to be able to secure the document so that it prints only when the owner of the print job is at the printer, there is a method well known in the art called private print. The private print method is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,218, hereby incorporated by reference, in which, the owner of the job enters a personal identification number when creating the job and then at the printer to order the release of the job. However, this can be a difficult encumbrance if one is required to do it on most of his or her print jobs. Furthermore, if one forgets the personal identification number, the Private Print document will remain in the printer's memory forever or until the expiration of such jobs. A method in which the user does not have to enter and remember a password is therefore desirable.
Another situation in which authenticating a user presents inherent difficulty arises in the guise of a print/copy shop, wherein a number of different users access a copier or printer. A copy shop must either keep track of the number of copies or printouts they have or to give a counter to the user to attach it to the printer or copier to start the operation. The user would then be charged by the number recorded on the counter. A method so that the printer or copier can recognize the user and automatically bill his or her credit card is therefore needed.
The use of a key, an alphanumeric keypad or identification card to access a door is well known. The number entered on the keypad or the possession of the identification card provides a presumption of the user's identity. Authentication by these means present the same inherent difficulties for the user. The user must remember the correct number to enter on the keypad or must have the identification card out to present to a security card or a keyless entryway. A method that removes the need for a key, alphanumeric code or the identification card for opening the doors as soon as the individual approaches is therefore desirous.
Thus, a method and system that will authenticate a user and provide the user with access to different services using a single identification device is needed.